


Comb

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Hair Brushing, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i filled this for a prompt on livejournal ages ago and decided to post it<br/>since i thought it was cute sooooo here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comb

"Please? Please, can I?"  
"You told me you didn't know how."  
"I... learned!"

Staring at the larger man in front of him with pleading eyes, Aoba held his sleeve. Mink simply gazed back at him with slightly narrowed eyes, confusion glittering in their amber depths. He didn't shake Aoba off, knowing it would only rile him up more, so he asked, "Why?" Face reddening, Aoba stammered bashfully,  
"I just... want to spend time with you. And this is a way I can."

He look determined, and Mink couldn't help but be swayed by his stubborn nature. Sighing, Mink pulled away, grabbed a chair, sat it in front of the couch and sat. Pointing to his hair, he said simply, "Do what you want." Eyes practically sparkling, Aoba let out a little gasp, running into the other room. Mink raised his eyebrows but sat still. Tori hopped over the couch and flew to Mink's shoulder, saying, "What an excited fellow."

Mink scoffed, wondering what on earth Aoba needed to get. He heard footsteps, and turned to see Aoba coming back with a small packet of hair ties and feathers. He was surprised to see quite intricate feathers mixed in with a few store bought ones. When Aoba put the packet on the table, Mink asked, referring to the feathers, "Where did you get all of them?"

Averting his eyes, Aoba explained, "I went out looking for them. I remember you showing me pictures of eagles and turkeys, and I thought they'd fit you best."  
Shutting his mouth, Mink looked away, seeming somewhat bashful about the comment. Aoba sat behind him on the couch, readying himself to braid Mink's hair. He took strands of Mink's hair in his hands, noting it's soft yet rough feel, and separated them to make a braid. His mouth forming into a tight line, he worked slowly, as he needed to remember which group went where. He had to redo it multiple times, and always thought of the way Mink would skillfully and quickly braid his own.

Finally done, he tied it, but not before adding in one turkey feather. For a moment he considered not putting a feather in, after seeing the condition of the braid overall. He carefully slipped it into the strands, and it blended nicely with Mink's hair color and Aoba gave a nod. He brought over a mirror, inquiring hesitantly, "So... how'd I do?"

Mink titled his head a few times, getting a good look. Then he said simply, smirking, "It's messy."  
Aoba puffed out his cheeks, but his pout was cut short as Mink pat him fondly on the head. "It will do."  
Beaming, Aoba looked down at the ground, forcing himself to contain his emotions. Mink stood up, but didn't go far. He patted the chair seat, staring at Aoba. Looking from the chair to Mink, Aoba pointed to himself, stammering, "Y-you... want me... to..."

"I'm going to do your hair." Mink said simply, letting out a slightly exasperated sigh. Face flaming, Aoba hesitantly wobbled over to the chair sitting down and trying to stop his hands from shaking. He had never expected Mink to do his hair. He just wanted to bond with Mink more, and had gotten more than he had wanted--  
He heard Mink sit on the couch, and jumped when a rough hand combed through the back of his hair. After a few minutes of Mink silently braiding and combing, Aoba closed his eyes. It felt so nice. After years of letting no one touch his hair because of its sensitivity, it was wonderful to have someone do this. The feeling in his hair was just about gone, so now he only felt a small tug at his scalp. Yet Mink was being so gentle, knowing how painful it was for Aoba that long while ago. Suddenly, Aoba heard a faint thrum.

It took him a moment to realize that Mink had started humming. Biting his lip, Aoba listened, pretending not to notice. It was a nice sound, and it only added to the comfort of the skilled hands braiding and feathering his hair. It took Mink longer than Aoba and he was curious as to why. When he got a mirror, Aoba gasped in the back of his throat.

There were a couple braids and the feathers almost completely surrounded his shoulders. He turned to Mink, crying out, "There's so many!" He stood up, going to sit next to Mink and stare in the mirror. Mink suddenly reached out, grasping a lock of hair and feathers in his fingertips. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, closing his eyes and saying softly, "It looks nice."


End file.
